Odd Team Out
by AshDeadPheonix
Summary: Summery:In a strange turn of events a mystery team has been added to the second season of the IGPX. With this mystery team ready to tear down what is the normal IGPX and add a new style will the other teams be able to compete. Enter Team Animal.
1. Prolouge:Rockin The IGPX

First story of the summer. Hope this will be a good one, 'cause honestly I don't know what I'm doin'. So enjoy the story or not and give constructive flaming. 

Summery: IGPX narrator voice In a strange turn of events a mystery team has been added to the second season of the IGPX. With this mystery team ready to tear down what is the normal IGPX and add a new style will the other teams be able to compete. Enter Team Animal, composed of what seemed to be the youngest players seen around.

**

* * *

Prologue: Rockin' the IGPX**

* * *

It was raining at the news announcer told of an amazing event. Something unexpected had happened, an event that none of the teams or critics could have predicted. A new team had some how been add to the IGPX line up as a way to throw the teams off. It was announced and pictures of the team were shown. Again a surprise happened and left teams stunned. 

The new team could be more then fourteen to sixteen. Barely old enough to pilot a mech heck even too young. The youngest was shown first and his picture was not flattering. The black haired with red died ends boy was flicking off and sticking out his tongue to the camera all the while smirking, his red eyes laughing. His attire was that of a black hoodie with a strange red symbol on the front, blue jeans, and one ear pierced. Name: Outai Akuma.

The next was another boy most likely a year old then the first with brown hair tied back in a small pony tail with the bang framing his face. He seemed to be quiet tall with his hands stuffed in his gray jacket wearing a gray shirt underneath and standing pretty casually smiling at the camera. His pants were black and his eyes could not be seen behind the black sunglasses he wore. Name: Haden Light.

The third and last was the oldest of all of them. A girl who wore a green tank top with a dark green shirt over it with a off black skirt. Her brown hair hung down in her eyes and a green buckle trench hat. She was the most serious face out of the three of them with her hands held almost military style behind her back. Name: Lisa Guild. What was the most interesting was that all three of them wore the same red pendent.

As Andrei watched this from his TV at home his jaw dropped at the strange turn of events. How could they let a random team drop in, in the middle of the season? Something wasn't right here and this old immortal pilot had a feeling that this team was going to be a big problem.

He got up and raced to the phone. The rest of Team Satomi needed to know about this unless they already knew.

As he spoke to Ms. Satomi on the phone the TV continued to play the report. The screen flickered as the news showed an interview with the new team, dubbed Team Animal. "We don't aim to win but to just play and have fun." Haden said but was abruptly interrupted by his younger teammate Outai, "Yeah but we're still planin' to kick some ass. The big teams are going down!"

The oldest stepped in to calm her team and not make them seem foolish. "What he means is we hope but do not expect to beat one of the larger teams. Such as Team Satomi which seem to be having a hard time this year. Hopefully they'll be in top shape win we go up against them."

The interviews continued and the excitement from such an event would soon be seen the next morning when people talked and read the paper. Rumor soon spread both good and bad all the while helping the animal that started as simple team grow into a monster.

* * *

Okay short I know but its just the prologue hopefully it'll get longer in later chapters. 

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1: First Bullet of Six

I would like to thank those who have reviewed for my first story of the summer. A little note I forgot to mention this takes place after the fight with Team Skylark. Also please go to my profile to see my home page where I'll be keeping updates from now on. For now I'm keeping the story short but fast update so I can have more chapters. You can send me a e-mail or leave a comment if any of those reading want differently. 

Un-own age: I do not own the IGPX for if I did I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be working on the next episode.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First bullet out of six**

* * *

It seemed there had been no waiting for the teams to collect themselves from the sudden news of the new team entering. The next match was to be the tomorrow against Team Black Egg. The other teams would be watch as well as the thousands upon thousands of fan watching from the crowds and from home. Yet there was no news of any team feeling the pressure. If anything it seemed like Team Animal was eating up the attention they got.

Team Satomi on the other hand was very nervous. There had been a meeting discussing the new team that had just entered. "Mark looked into this Team Animal but there was no records of previous races. Its almost as if these guys popped out of the sky." Andrei explained as Takashi, Liz, and Amy sat at the desks in front of him.

Takashi leaned forward shocked and confused by this. "Wait then how did they get in?" he questioned. Liz joined in the conversation almost out of her seat as well. "Yeah, what proof is there that their any good if it seems they never been in a race before?" she asked corking a brow. Amy on the other hand decided to wait to talk.

"It doesn't mean that we should relax if we can't see previous races for all we know there could be more to this. For now we keep a close eye on them if this first race shows that their not a threat we can relax a bit. If not we might need to work harder." the coach pointed out.

"At least we get to see what their capable of instead of having to fight them first. It could be worse." Amy said. Liz nodded in agreement. "Right all we have to do is watch the next race a figure out a plan from there."

And with those final words said the team decided that they would watch the race together to figure out as a whole why Team Animal had made it in special. But there would be quit a shock come the day of the race.

The race began like any other on that day with Benjamin Bright's, the commentator, excited voice reeling the crowd into the excitement. The immortals set into there positions; Sledge Mama in their blue and white mechs and Team Animal in their black, red, and gray mechs. The mechs of Team Animal were just as unique as their owners.

One, in which case Outai was piloting, its hands were shaped more so like paws, its build slim and made for speed. Haden's was much bulkier then Outai's with strange lumps on its back. It was crouched down much differently then the other mechs with its arms to the side instead of one to the side and the other held in front. Finally Lisa's was much like Outai's in the way on build, slim and meant for speed. The head way long and wide, and had two strange bars on ether side of the front and down seemingly connecting with the rest of the body.

"Its race day IG fans and we're all anticipating the first race with Team Animal! Will they be a big hit or will all this excitement be for nothing? Well we'll find out in a few minuet." the sports commentator shouted to the fans once again getting them excited.  
But in the mechs everything was set on the race and nothing more. The lights to go counted down and on the green Sledge Mama took the lead right away. Team Animal stayed close behind in a triangle formation with Outai up front. For now its seemed things would stay calm. And so went the first lap of the race with River's team taking the lead.

Though it wouldn't stay that way for long as soon as they got into the second lap Team Animal sped up. Sledge Mama's mechs turned around to face the other's but soon they were all crowded into a bunch as Haden and Lisa forced River and Yamma back. At this point the Animal's have herded Sledge like sheep waiting for the slaughter.

Haden is the first to move out of the circling formation and attack River, throwing him out of the group and nearly crashing him into the side of the track. For a heavy mech Haden had moved quickly not giving River enough time to recover from the sudden jarring. He landed heavy plows to the chest of River's mech almost as if he were trying to rip out the core. Of cores River had fought back landing good hits to the head of Haden only to have his mechs hand caught in mid punch in a death grip.

Next Lisa moved in as Yamma tried to move and help his teammate. She side rammed him not caring if her mech got hurt in the process. She landed a fierce kick to side again not caring if she could hear the metal scratch against the other's. Yamma recovered quickly though landing two quick punish that sent Lisa reeling backwards. That's where she said for a moment blocking Yamma from helping the others; moving side to side in almost a snake head motion.

This left Dimma to Outai which seemed Outai was enjoying very much as he had been dodging the attacks the whole time. "10-year IG veterans my ass! You could hit a brick wall!" the 14-year old laughed as he once again dodged a hard punch. He spun slightly and stopped behind Dimma before jumping over the other mech as if he were play leap frog. Or rather what he shouted, "Leap the sheep!" before the mech now behind him fell over from the sudden and now disappearing weight.

It was easy to see that Sledge Mama had run into some trouble. As the mechs neared the loop Sledge Mama went into action no longer wanting to lay down and take the beating from the supposed newbies. Though that was easier said then done. It seemed that every punch was evaded. Again it only seemed that way for truly Team Animal was slowing down.

Team Animal left Sledge Mama alone as they went through the loop; concentrating on their speed rather then their opponents behind them. The rest of that round went about the usual fighting of landing hard blows to slow opponents down. It was during the third go around that something really caught Sledge Mama of guard.

"Outai, you think we should use it yet? I mean while their still unsuspecting." Haden asked through the communication device of the immortal. Outai looked over the states of his mech and smirked. "Eh I don't think we have to yet. These guys are pretty easy. I mean there's nothing to beating them." he laughed. "Aw, come on. We haven't even tried it yet." Haden whined. "Maybe. Lisa whatduya say?" the youngest teen asked.

"Stats look green. We're set to go if you really want to. Feel free to tear them apart." Lisa said blandly before cutting communication. Outai laughed happily glad to be able to finally use their secret weapon.

His mech turned around to face Sledge Mama as they raced to catch up; Haden joined in facing them. After check over the stats again Outai pressed a few buttons to activate a special mode in his mech knowing his best friend was doing the same.

Metal claws sprang from both of their mechs pawed hands. The lumps on Haden's mech unlatched and what was metal wing protruded from their captive space. Outai's on the other hand grew a tail. Both mechs opened sharp toothed mouths. Obviously the cockpits were somewhere else on their mechs other then the head.

The hysteria from the crowd grew at the site of this as well as the commentators voice. "This is amazing folks! **Are you seeing this!** It seems that the name isn't just for show it's the true nature of the mechs. There's true mechanical animals down there!" Benjamin Bright shouted.

The two boys of the team fed on the cheers and shouts from the crowd. Outai laughed as he charged forward, the right metal claws dragging on the ground creating sparks and an irritating screeching sound. He dodged a punch before throwing up the claws up in an upper cut. It was River who took this attack and was thrown back. His immortal bouncing on the black asphalt of the track.

Lisa kept up front while Haden and Outai kept the last two enemies occupied. Yamma and Dimma quit busy as the large metal wing prevented them from true landed blow and from getting ahead. Outai was quick to drag Dimma off the attack of Haden by using the metallic mouth to bite into the other mechs shoulder.

It was like this toward the end of the third race lap. As they neared the finish line Outai and Haden threw Yamma and Dimma off and away to take the lead with Lisa. They had won.

The crowd was in a rage of ether happiness or anger. Benjamin's words echoed over the crowd and over the TV.

"TEAM ANIMAL WON! THE FIRST RACE WITH A NEW A STYLE! TEAM ANIMAL WON!"

It was then as Team Satomi watched the replay of the match that they had better train much, much harder or dooms day was upon them.

* * *

And there you have it folks. Team Animals first race. Eh the fighting scene was kinda bland I know but I'm kinda new to writing that kind of stuff. Ugh, my fingers hurt. But hey its done. Remember to check out my myspace to ask question personally and stuff. I'll also have avi pics of Team animal up on there soon.

Please read and review.


End file.
